custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The decider/I have been watching......
Hello, I am the decider. I have been on this site (Without an account) since late 08. I have been simply watching, watching things go by, you know, and several times made sum unregistered contributor edits. Over the years it comes to my opinion that the greatest users we have seen on the site have been Ihu, Makuta Kaper and User:TheSlicer. I do also like Ids5621, but I feel that with the recent row over the word fugg, he needs to get up onto his feet. I pretty much made an account to use the blog system to make sum social commentary. I would like to point out some user flaws I have been observing. Flaw one would be that of TheSlicer. His flaw? His several un-needed changes to the integrity of the site. I respect the Slicer alot, and he is doing an excellent job as the single active administrator. But I feel the removal of the main-space templates and switch to the newer info-boxes and etc, are a bit unneeded. He should have first seen a majoriy vote for the change. Meh, this however isn't that huge a problem. Flaw 2 would be that of User:Ids5621. He shouldn't have created the word fugg in the first place, but i realise it has no meaning. However it seemed like he, Ihu and Biogecko kicked up a small fuss once it was agreed to delete it. I discredit them for doing so, but I am happy they finally let it go. Emphasise on small. They didn't cause an altercation and came quietly and I respect them for that. Flaw 3 would be that of the User:Bionicledude. This I feel is a major flaw. He has an issue with copying; '''As an administrator, I hope you are reading this slicer. ' Over the course of my time, observing, this wiki, I have seen him copy several users on many occasions. I'm sorry if you are reading this BD but its true. I will give an old example, and a a more recent one. Actually i will give you 2 old examples and 2 new ones. 1 is the copying of the Brobam. I have no fricking idea why Ids5621 put that into Running From Death (Which in my opinion is worse than Toa Imydrex's Blog)!! It was a picture of a tunnel stalker, somebody elses rightful MOC. He claims he ''accidently uploaded it. Well not to be brash but......that sounds like alot of cr*p. Seriously, I'm sure you would realise that the picture is not yours, is of a moc you have no recollection of ever building, and the background of the interior of the house is not even your house! For that I claim he has copied and lied too. Another older one is that of Ids5621's matoran design. I am pretty sure half his matoran used that design. I am aware he did did have permission do to so (I read people talk pages too............................and no I am not a weirdo creep) but come on! Make your own design for petes sake! And for a most recent example targeted toward Ihu and Ids5621, and that would be the naming of Slikra Nui (I recently edited the page to show inspiration but it was removed). The name was fine (Slikra actually sounds pretty awesome) but then he randomly, with no reason, changed it to Irana Nui. This strangely sounds like the name of Ihu's island Irania Nui doesn't it? I'm not sure if it was brought up, but once again it was changed to Lehkra Nui, which sounds surprisingly like Ids5621's island, Tehktra Nui. Doesn't sound so clean to me... The other recent example I would like to give would be that of his recent pages. Recently Ids5621 (Him again?), created the lengthly page, Hover-Tech and several technology pages with it such as the Helipack. Suddenly a week after its seems BD is doing the same, creating Herdavcorp and the Hover Pack. Its seems more than a coincidence doesn't it? Those are some of my opinions and please comment with your opinions. Please no haters, this is just social commentary. Category:Blog posts